Torn Apart By Time
by hidingthetruthbehindamask
Summary: Torn Apart By Time is on hiatus from now on due to the fact I am snowed under with coursework. I am not finished with this story and I promise I will finish this story whenever I get chance- Hanabella Louise 25/2/12
1. It Was You

Ashes to Ashes

Torn Apart By Time

By Hannah Curbishley

Chapter 1- It Was You

Alex Drake ran around the van, trying as hard as she could to save her parents lives. Alex was trapped in 1981 and today was the day her parents died. Alex stood there, watching her little self run after a red balloon.

"ALEX, COME ON GET BACK IN THE CAR!" Older Alex stood watching her mother shouting to her younger self as her father removed his glasses. Her father did a cross with his hand as his body. Suddenly he grew very calm and telltale white paint appeared on his face. He was now the clown that had been haunting Alex ever since she had been shot in 2008.

"Dad," Alex said, shocked. Her father gave her a wink, and the car that held her parents exploded, knocking Alex onto the floor. Alex slowly sat up on the cold, black asphalt road, picking herself up to look at the burning car before falling to her knees again.

Alex looked towards her little self. A tall dark figure ran toward little Alex taking her hand. Little Alex let go of her red balloon. It floated away on the smoke covered air. A blanket of smoke swept around Little Alex and the figure. As the smoke slowly drifted away Alex looked up from where she was to see little Alex's face placed onto the figure's coat as he tried to keep her from seeing what had happened. Alex looked into the figure's eyes and shock overwhelmed her. IT WAS GENE, GENE HUNT!

Alex couldn't believe that Gene was the man that helped her after her parents died

"It was you," Alex whispered to herself, before Gene scooped little Alex into his arms, carrying her away from the scene.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO," Alex screamed through her sobs, "NOOOOOOOOOOOO."

Alex tried to save her parents and failed. Still, she now knew who helped her all those years ago. It was Gene, the man that she had fallen in love with in the nine months she had been trapped in 1981.

Alex Drake is the police officer from 2008. She's been shot and that bullet has taken her back to 1981. She knew she was either seconds from life or seconds from death, and all she can do is fight, search & stay alive because somehow she'll find her way back home, back home to her daughter, Molly.

**Author Comment**

**This is half the ending to Episode Eight of Series 1. I haven't seen Series 1, just the first three episodes of Series 2 so the next chapter will be better. Alex/Gene *Forever & Always***


	2. I Love You

_Ashes to Ashes_

_Torn Apart By Time_

_By Hannah Curbishley_

_Chapter 2- I Love You_

_Alex's Point of View_

_**1**__**st**__** January 1982**_

_Today had been a rollercoaster of emotion. My parents died after I tried to stop it. I found out that the man who helped all those years ago was Gene Hunt, my DCI, the love of my life._

_Being in love with Gene was complicated. It was complicated because one minute I wanted to tell him I loved him and kiss him and then another minute I wanted to punch him in the face for being pig headed. But the main thing in all of this was that we were from two different times. I was from 2008, living in 1982 for the last year. I was lying in 2008 with a bullet in my head. I might have been seconds away from life or seconds away from death. I had a twelve year old daughter in 2008 and my Molly needed me to get back to her, but who should I have chosen, Molly or Gene? Oh, this was so confusing._

_I lay on the couch with a glass of wine, watching the TV, wanting so badly to go home but also wanting to be with Gene. I loved him but I also loved my daughter. Who to choose? Oh, please! I needed help._

_I took a sip of my wine when there was a knock at my front door._

"_I'm coming," I said as I got up to open the door. I was shocked to see who was there._

"_Gene? It's four o'clock in the morning. What are you doing here?" I said, shocked to see Gene Hunt standing on my doorstep._

"_Bolly, I have to tell you something." Bolly was Gene's nickname for me. I loved it. It made me feel special._

"_What is it Gene, because I was…" Gene cut me off by placing his lips to mine, sealing them together. I took his jacket in my hands, pulling him into my flat, slamming the door behind me. He led me into my bedroom. He laid me on the bed. Our lips never separated. I shook his jacket off him. He undid the buttons on my pink blouse. I unbuckled his pants. They fell to the floor along with mine. He ran his fingers through my hair._

"_I love you, Alex Drake. I've loved you from the day we met."_

"_Oh Gene, I love you too and always will." _

_Feeling Gene's body touching mine was amazing. Both of us locked together in a perfect moment, making me forget everything about Molly about my life in 2008. All I wanted was Gene, to feel the passion between us, to moan with pleasure. This had to be the best night of my life._

_I lay in Gene's arms after our night of passion. I felt more alive than ever._

"_That was good. You were right, Bolls. I couldn't avoid a posh mouth tart like you but I'm glad that you're mine now," Gene said, kissing the top of my head._

"_What do you mean I'm yours now?" I said, confused._

"_Bolls, that wasn't just sex. I love you. I want us to be together. I don't care what the others say. Fuck the lot of them. It's you I want," Gene said, smiling at me._

"_Gene Hunt, that is the sweetest thing you have ever said to me," I said, placing my lips to his, sealing them together again. I loved this feeling, but it wouldn't last. Sooner or later I'll go back to my Molly and my life in 2008, won't I?_


	3. I Love You Too

Ashes to Ashes

Torn Apart By Time

By Hannah Curbishley

Chapter 3- I Love You Too

**Gene's Point of View**

"Right, I'm off. See you tomorrow Gene." Alex said as she finished her drink. We'd been drinking together all evening as usual. It had been a hard day, and although I'd told her it wasn't a date, in my mind it was. I love Alex Drake. She may be a posh mouthy tart who drives me insane, but I love her with all my heart.

"Come on Bolly, stay for one more drink." I said as she got up from the table, slipping her jacket on. Bolly was my nickname for Alex.

"Sorry Gene, but it's been a long day. I just want to go to bed. I'll see you tomorrow." she replied as she started to walk away.

We were in Luigi's as usual, so home wasn't far for her, just up the stairs.

"I love you Bolly." I softly whispered to myself. I couldn't say out loud no matter how hard I wanted to. I'm Gene Hunt for gods sake, I'm not good at expressing my feelings.

"Did you saying something Gene?"

Alex turned to face me.. I panicked at the thought of her hearing what I'd just said.

"What are you going on about Bolly?" I retorted trying to act calm.

"I thought you said something. Guess I was wrong. See you tomorrow."

Alex smiled at me and walked out of the door, leaving me alone with my drink. Same old story; it was always just me left at the end of the day with a drink. I don't want to be alone all my life. I want to be with Alex. I need Alex.

"I'll have another Luigi." I said as Luigi passed me. I was now alone in the restaurant as it was four o clock in the morning now.

"Of course Signor Hunt." signed the little Italian as he scuttled off behind the bar.

"Luigi can I ask you something?"

"Of Course." Luigi said sitting in the seat that Alex had once sat in.

"What do you do when you love someone so much that you'd lay down your life for them?"

My words were true. I'd do anything for Alex.

"You tell them how you feel and if you can't tell them, you show them." Luigi replied, with a twinkle in his eye.

I didn't reply. I got up from my seat, throwing the money for my drink on the table. Grabbing my coat and throwing it on, I proceeded upstairs to Alex's flat.

I knocked on her front door, my palms sweating and my heart pounding wildly.

"I'm Coming." came the muffled reply from within the flat.

She opened the door, clad only in her pyjamas, devoid of makeup. She'd never looked more beautiful to me.

"Gene? It's four o clock in the morning. What are you doing here?"

"Bolly, I have to tell you something."

"What is it Gene, because I was…"

I didn't give her chance to reply before I lowered my head and gently pressed my lips to hers, cutting her off mid-sentence. I felt Alex wind her hands into my jacket and pull me closer, into the confines of her flat, kicking the door shut behind me. Without breaking the contact, I lead her into her bedroom, where I lay her on the bed. I never want this to end. She pushed my jacket back off my shoulders as I undid the buttons on her pyjama top. I heard my buckle unfasten and felt my trousers drop to the floor along with hers. I continued to kiss her, entwining my fingers in her hair.

"I love you Alex Drake. I've loved you since the day we met."

"Oh Gene. I love you too and always will ." Alex said, briefly pressing her forehead to mine and looking deep into my eyes before kissing me again.

I ran my finger down Alex's back. This felt right. Nothing else mattered now. All I wanted was my Alex, to feel her body touching mine, to hear her moaning with pleasure, to feel the passion between us. This had to be the best night of my life.

Alex lay in my arms after our night of passion.

"That was good. You were right Bolly, I couldn't avoid a posh mouthy tart like you. But I'm glad you're mine now." I whispered, kissing the top of her head

"What do you mean I'm yours now?" Alex raised her head to look at me.

"Bolls that wasn't just sex. I love you. I want us to be together. I don't care what the others say. Fuck the lot of them. It's you I want."

"Gene Hunt, that is the sweetest thing you have ever said to me."

She gently placed her lips against mine, sealing them together.

"Come on D.I. Drake, we've got work soon. Get dressed."

**Author Comment**

**Next Chapter**

**I want my Mum: A Molly Chapter**

**I'd love it if you guys would review I'm not sure if I should keep doing this story?**

**Thanks**

**BabyH(dot)Louise**


	4. I Want My Mum

Ashes to Ashes

Torn Apart By Time

By Hannah Curbishley

**Author Comment**

**A Short Molly Chapter.**

**Thanks**

**BabyH(dot)Louisex**

Chapter 4- I want my Mum

**Molly's Point of View**

I want my mum. I'm looking for my mum, Alex Drake. Have you seen her?

My name is Molly Drake.

It's my birthday today.

I'm waiting for my mum.

She's just been shot in the head.

I'm scared.

Please don't leave me, mummy.

Daddy left me for his stupid girlfriend.

I don't want to lose you too.

It's my birthday today.

It shouldn't be like this.

It should be a happy day.

We've got cake and presents.

It's my special day, and yet it could be the day I lose my mum.

Lose her forever.

What if she does die?

I've got no family.

I've only got my godfather, Evan, but he won't be able to look after me.

He's not my family.

They'll sent me to live with my dad, and I don't want to live with him.

I want to stay with Mum.

I want my Mum back.

That's all I want for my birthday this year.

Please come back, Mum.

I don't want to be alone.

I need you.

I need you to kiss me goodbye when you drop me off at school, to see your smiling face when you pick me up from school.

I need to feel your soft lips on my head when you kiss me goodnight.

Please come back to me Mum.

I really do love and I need you.

My Mum is a police officer.

She's a kind person.

She loves me. I know she does.

I know she won't leave me.

She can't leave me.

Can she?

I'm so confused.

Come back Mummy.

Please.

I want my Mum back…


	5. One Big Secret

Ashes to Ashes

Torn Apart By Time

By Hannah Curbishley

Chapter 5- One Big Secret

Alex and Gene didn't walk into work together the next morning. Gene sat in the car after dropping Alex off and waited 20 minutes before entering himself. They didn't want to tell anyone about their new found relationship yet. As Gene had pointed out to Alex as they drove to the station, it was their business, no one else's.

Chris and Ray piped up as soon as Gene entered CID.

"Morning Guv"

Gene merely grunted as he made his way through, noticing that Alex was already in deep conversation with Shaz.

"Shaz. Tea, five sugars, now." He demanded as he strode past into his office.

"Morning Guv" chimed Alex, trying not to giggle.

"Morning Drake" Gene replied before slamming his office door.

"What's up with him?" Chris whispered to Ray.

"Don't ask me. I've not got a clue." came the reply.

"DRAKE! IN HERE NOW."

The sudden roar made the whole of CID jump. Alex tried not to blush as she made her way over to his door.

As she entered, Gene stood up and locked the door before proceeding to shut the blinds.

"They're up to something" muttered Chris.

"They're probably talking about police matters." replied Shaz, before sitting back at her desk with an exasperated sigh.

"Yeah right. I think there's something going on between them. Do you reckon he's slipping her one?" asked Ray, before turning and laughing at the look on Shaz's face.

"Don't be disgusting."

The young WPC glared at him before continuing with her work.

Alex was sat comfortably on Gene's chair whilst he stood behind her, gazing out of the window onto the street. Subtly, she hitched her skirt up so there was more than a decent amount of leg on show, before proceeding to swing her legs up onto Gene's desk just as he turned to face her.

"Bloody hell Bolly! Are you tryin' to seduce me?"

He took a seat on the desk in front of her, his eyes roaming over the newly exposed flesh.

"Maybe…maybe not" teased Alex, trying not to laugh at how flustered he looked.

"Well, whether you're trying to or not, it's working."

He began to run his hand down the smooth skin of her leg before leaning down to place a kiss on her lips.

"Gene Hunt, did anyone ever tell you that you've got the softest lips?" Alex whispered as Gene pulled back and began to undo the buttons on her blouse. Alex retaliated and slipped her hands inside his jacket, exploring his broad chest before pushing it off his shoulders. Undoing his shirt, she placed soft kisses down his chest as she uncovered more flesh.

There was a knock at the door and the pair sprung apart as if burnt.

"OI! GUV! WE'VE GOT TO GO!" Ray shouted through the door.

"WE'RE BLOODY COMING." Gene yelled back, as he and Alex tried to make themselves look presentable.

As they both stood up, Alex leaned in and whispered in his ear.

"We'll finish this off later, DCI Hunt."

"Damn right we will, DI Drake" replied Gene, quickly kissing her before moving to open the door.

After work, the teamed decamped to Luigi's as usual. However, tonight, Gene and Alex chose to abandon tradition and went and sat with the rest of their team.

"Right, I'm off home. Night all." Alex announced, finishing her drink and getting up from the table.

"Night" came the unanimous reply as she left.

Half an hour, later Gene was left alone in Luigi's.

"Luigi, any chance I could have a bottle of your finest champagne to go?"

Gene stood up and threw his coat on before walking over to the bar.

"Here you go Mr Hunt."

Luigi handed Gene the bottle before giving him a quick wink and watching him disappear up to Alex's flat.

Gene's breath caught in his throat as Alex opened the door. She stood before him in a pale blue night dress, makeup removed and hair much straighter than usual.

"What took you so long?"

Alex took him by the hand and pulled him into the flat before giving him a quick kiss.

"Sorry, but I had to get the drink."

He placed his spare hand on Alex's cheek and pulled her to him before gently walking her backwards into her bedroom. Placing the champagne on the bedside, his lips never left Alex's as they lay down on the bed. She sat up on the edge of the bed as Gene disappeared momentarily before returning with two glasses. He placed them on the table next to the bottle as he started softly kissing Alex's back, gently pushing her hair over one shoulder.

"Um that feels good. Oh Gene, I love you." Alex managed to mumble as Gene continued.

He softly slipped down the straps of her dress.

"I love you too Alex. Always will."

Gene lay Alex down on the bed shifting his weight on top of her. He kissed her, she kissed him. Softly running her fingers through his hair, she moaned with the pleasure. Being with Gene was magical. A perfect moment that she never wanted to end.


	6. Where Does this Leave Us?

Ashes to Ashes

Torn Apart By Time

By Hannah Curbishley

Chapter 6- Where Does this Leave Us?

Gene Hunt and Alex Drake had been together for two months now. Alex still wanted to get home, but being with Gene eased the pain of not being with Molly. She loved Gene and he loved her. Nothing could tear them apart.

The pair of them had fallen asleep in Gene's office when Shaz, Ray, Chris & Viv walked into CID.

"Aye Aye." Ray shouted as he walked toward Gene's office.

Alex threw her legs down from the table, while Gene pulled everything that him & Alex had been working on all through the night off the table.

"Morning." Alex said pulling herself together. She was so tired.

"Morning Ma'am." smiled Shaz.

"Tea. Five Sugars." Gene said, wiping the sleep from his eyes.

"Copped a bloody hiding last night. Can't believe you left three of us to fight of those bastards." Ray whined.

"Excuse me! I was there too…I threw a roll." Shaz chimed in.

"He always did run away from his responsibilities." came a voice from behind Viv.

A short young woman with curly blond hair, wearing a camel coat emerged through the crowd.

"Who are you?" Alex demanded.

"Jackie Queen, as I live & breath." Ray announced, answering Alex's question.

Gene was staring at the coat Jackie wore.

"That's my coat, I was looking for that." he stated.

Jackie was indeed wearing the old camel coat Gene had practically lived in whilst working in Manchester.

"You left it at my flat…"

Alex's mind began to race.

"…Come to think of it, that's not all you left behind."

The woman then proceeded to shrug off the coat, before running a hand over a rather large baby bump.

Alex stood still, silent with shock as her eyes travelled from the bump back up to Jackie's face.

"Bugger me" exhaled Ray as the whole of CID turned to stare at Gene, who didn't seem to react at all.

Later that night, the team & Jackie sat in Luigi's after work. Jackie had explained to Gene that she was here because she felt that he should be involved with the baby.

"Well Gene?"

Jackie's voice broke the comfortable silence that had settled over CIDs table.

"Well what?" retorted Gene, taking a sip of his drink.

"Well, if you've got a woman pregnant, is it not the done thing to at least offer to marry her? Or do you want your child to be born a bastard?"

Gene almost choked on his drink.

"Marry you?!" he spat, "No offence, love, but there's no way on earth I'd marry you. We can't stand each other!"

Gene risked a quick glance at Alex, who looked rather taken aback by Jackie's proposal. He tried to give her a subtle reassuring look.

"Listen, Jackie. By all means, if it is indeed mine, then of course I'll help out and be a dad to it, but there's no way you and I are going to be together."

Jackie sensed she wasn't getting anywhere and gave up with a dejected sigh.

"Fine, Hunt. I see what's going on here. Well, whoever she is, I hope you'll be very happy together."

With that, Jackie stood up, pulling on her coat and waltzed out of the restaurant.

xxx

Later on, Alex and Gene were alone in Luigi's, sat in silence. Alex had been very quiet since the earlier incident with Jackie, something that had not gone unnoticed by Gene. He put down his glass and lay has hand on top of hers on the table, giving her fingers a gentle squeeze.

"What's up, Bolls?" he asked gently.

Alex started, she'd obviously been miles away.

"What? Oh, erm, nothing" she trailed off, taking a sip of her wine, not meeting his eyes.

"Come on, Alex. I know something's up"

Still nothing. Gene sighed.

"Look, Alex, you know I'd never choose Jackie over you don't you? I love you"

Alex finally looked up at him.

"But she's carrying your child Gene"

"We don't know that. She's a journalist, remember. I wouldn't put it past her to be using me for money or something."

"But what if it is your baby, Gene? Where does that leave us?"

"If it is mine, then we handle it together. You're a part of my life now, and no baby is going to change that. Okay? Now come on, time for bed I think."

Alex merely nodded and slipped her hand into his as they wearily climbed the stairs to her flat. Once inside, they went straight to bed, happy just to lie in each other arms, lost in their own thoughts until sleep claimed them.


	7. Blast From the Past

Ashes to Ashes

Torn Apart By Time

By Hannah Curbishley

Chapter 7- Blast From The Past

Since Jackie had appeared on the scene pregnant, Gene and Alex's relationship had become complicated to say the least. Alex was in a constant state of doubt. If the baby was in fact Gene's, would their relationship survive, or would he leave her for Jackie? In her heart, she knew Gene would never do that, but still it niggled away at her. She loved him, and to see him go off with another woman would tear her apart.

***

Alex sat at her desk in CID, trying not to focus on the fact that Gene was in his office with Jackie. She hated seeing them alone together and lately, it seemed that he was spending more time with her than he was with Alex. She couldn't help the feelings of jealousy that bubbled up inside her every time she thought about it.

Suddenly, Viv interrupted Alex's thoughts.

"Ma'am, we've just had a call in. There's been a violent burglary at the home of Marjorie and Bryan Drake. They need you and the Guv down there."

"Oh right Viv, thanks."

Alex made to stand up to collect Gene, but stopped suddenly as Viv's words registered with her.

_Bryan and Marjorie Drake? That's Peter's parents! My future in-laws! Molly's future grandparents!_

Gene stepped out of his office and saw the look of horror upon his DI's face.

"Something wrong, Bolly?" he asked, trying not to sound too concerned in front of the team, who didn't yet know about his and Alex's relationship.

Alex looked up and registered the look of worry in Gene's eyes.

"I'm fine." she reassured him, "Let's go."

***

Alex practically ran to the Quattro and leapt in before Gene had even reached his door.

"Come on. Let's go!"

"Steady on Bolls. Why are you so anxious to get there?"

"Just start the car Gene. I need to see if Bryan's ok."

"Who's Bryan?"

"Peter's dad!"

"Who the 'ell is Peter?"

"Molly's father! Oh this is going to be seriously weird."

"That's not the only thing that's weird around here" Gene muttered before the Quattro sprang to life and they sped off.

***

Back at CID, Alex was feeling extremely guilty. She'd known about this attack, but she'd been so wrapped up in her own mess that she'd completely forgotten about it and Bryan had been left permanently deaf as a result. But that wasn't it. The fact that she'd forgotten all about it, combined with the fact that the memory of her daughter was becoming hazy, was a sharp reminder that her life in 2008 was slowly slipping away from her. Of course, she wanted to get back to Molly, but part of her wanted to stay here with Gene. She honestly didn't know what to do any more.

Alex was alone in CID, trying to piece together bits of evidence concerning today's robbery. Gene and the rest of the team had decamped to Luigi's. Alex was meant to meet a mysterious "Boris Johnson" there earlier, but he hadn't shown, so she'd come back to work on her profile. The doors to CID opened and Alex swung round to see a tall, lean man with blond hair and a black overcoat walking towards her slowly. She panicked and instantly reached into her desk drawer, grabbing her gun and aiming it an the man.

"Alex? My name is Martin Summers."

The man had an Irish accent, just like the man who had been leaving her roses and phoning her at all hours of the night. Her heart was pounding.

"It was you! You're the one leaving me roses! You've been stalking me!"

"No, Alex. We're the same, you and me. We don't belong in this world. This isn't your home."

The man stopped to light a cigarette.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Alex replied.

Alex's grip on the gun faltered slightly as her hands began to shake violently.

"No? Well what if I was to say to you that you've been shot in the head. You've just arrived at the hospital and Molly is on her way to see you."

"Why are you here?"

"I'm here to offer you a way home. All you have to do is work with me."

"You want me to be corrupt?"

"Don't you want to see your little girl again, Alex?"

Alex didn't reply.

"I'll leave you to think about it" announced Summers, and with that he stepped backwards and left CID, leaving Alex to collapse into the nearest chair.

***

After a long and tiring day the next day, the team had managed to solve the case. The culprit had been ex-gangster George Staines, who was believed to have been dead for 2 years. What they eventually discovered was that Staines had paid someone to identify his body before fleeing to Spain and becoming a woman. Gene was still having trouble getting his head round it.

The team had headed to Luigi's after work for their obligatory "case-solved" drinks. Alex was stood at the bar ordering more drinks when Martin Summers appeared at the other side of the bar.

"I'm waiting for an answer, Alex" he said softly.

"What you want me to do is wrong. Of course I want to get back to my daughter but I can't do this. I will find another way home. Thanks, but no thanks."

Even as she said it, Alex was still trying to convince herself, consciously aware that Gene was watching her.

"You say this now, Alex, but you'll soon find that the choice between Molly and Gene Hunt isn't as easy as you first thought. Check your pocket Alex."

Without giving her chance to question him, the mysterious man left.

Alex was left confused by his words, but still, she didn't check her pocket, convinced it would just be another rose. She took a deep breath, composing herself, and walked back over to the table where the team were sat. As she approached, Gene and Jackie stood up and made to leave.

"Going somewhere?" Alex asked, trying not to make her jealousy obvious.

"I'm taking Jackie back to mine. She's had a bit of a rough day and I don't want to leave her on her own."

Gene threw her an apologetic smile and followed the pregnant woman out of the restaurant.

"Ok, see you tomorrow Guv!" she called after him before letting out a weary sigh and joining her colleagues.

***

Without Gene there, Alex didn't stay in Luigi's long. She shortly detached herself and trudged upstairs to her flat and collapsing onto the sofa. She felt ill. She'd been feeling dizzy all week and had been throwing up too. Probably just a bug, she thought. The stress of Jackie turning up hadn't exactly helped the situation. As she sat there, she began to play the conversation she'd had with Martin over and over in her head, when suddenly she remembered.

"_Check your pocket, Alex"_

Surely it was just another rose, wasn't it? Tentatively she reached a hand into her cardigan pocket and instead of coming into contact with the usual soft texture of rose petals, she was met with a box.

Her eyes widened with shock as she pulled it out of her pocket. It couldn't be, could it? How could he possibly know something like that?

It was a pregnancy test.

"No…" Alex whispered to herself as her eyes filled with tears. All the signs were there, though.

After sitting there for a good 20 minutes, she resigned to herself that this could all just be a wind up. Another way of getting to her. The only way to find out was to take the test. She got up and padded to the bathroom, box in hand.

She almost couldn't bring herself to look at it. It was just too much. She took a deep breath.

_Come on, Alex. You can do this_

She stood up from her position on the floor by the bath and crossed the bathroom to the sink to pick up the test. She took one look at it and dropped it into the sink, letting go of it as if burned. She collapsed to the floor and began to sob.

She was pregnant.

**Author Comment**

**Omg what will happen next? Please Please Review!**


	8. Isolation & Jealousy

Ashes To Ashes

Torn Apart By Time

By Hannah Curbishley

Chapter 8- Isolation & Jealousy

Alex felt isolated, alone and scared. Martin Summers' words rang in her ears:

"_You'll soon find that the choice between Molly and Gene Hunt isn't as easy as you first thought."_

He was so right. Now, with this new baby growing inside her, Gene's baby, everything had become much more complicated. She placed her hand softly on her stomach. She had considered getting rid of it. Gene wouldn't even have to know. But as soon as she had realised what she was thinking, she had thrown up, disgusted with herself for even thinking such a thing. She couldn't possibly get rid of something her and Gene had created together, not without at least talking to him first.

Out of the corner of her eye, Alex caught a glimpse of Molly. She knew that if she turned to look at her, she would disappear, but to her amazement, when Alex turned her head, Molly still stood there, looking straight at her. Alex could see tears in her daughters eyes.

"Oh Molls, it's going to be okay, I promise. You know I love you, it's just so hard, sweetheart. I thought that coming back to you would be easy, but now it's gotten so complicated. I have to choose between you, and Gene and your baby brother or sister. I don't know what to do any more. But remember Molls, no matter what happens, I love you and I always will."

Alex gave her daughter a quick, reassuring smile and then felt a tear trickle from the corner of her eye as Molly disappeared.

***

Alex woke the next morning feeling terrible. She immediately rushed to the bathroom and spent 20 minutes throwing up before she felt well enough to face work.

She walked the short distance to the office, the fresh air making her feel slightly better, but she still felt ill. Pushing through the doors to CID, she gently lowered herself onto the chair behind her desk.

Ray took one look at her and smirked.

"Morning, Ma'am. Good night was it last night?"

Alex really wasn't in the mood.

"It's none of your flaming business, Ray, so get back to work and stop pissing me off!"

Ray looked gob smacked by her sudden outburst, and didn't even bat an eyelid as Gene walked into CID with Jackie.

"What the flamin' hell is wrong with you Ray?" Gene asked as Jackie slipped her hand to the crook of his elbow, linking arms with him. Alex could feel the jealousy and hurt inside her begin to boil up again.

"Her!" replied Ray, gesturing to Alex. "I only asked her a simple question and she about bit me head off! Women in the police force, it's just not right…" he trailed off, muttering to himself.

Alex wasn't listening. She was too busy staring at Gene's and Jackie's interlinked arms whilst biting the inside of her mouth, determined not to cry.

"What's up with you, Bolly? You got bloody PMT?"

It all became too much for Alex. Her partner was letting another woman link arms with him in public, when he'd insisted on keeping their relationship secret?! She rose from her desk and glared at Gene before storming out of CID, leaving a dozen pairs of shocked eyes staring after her.

***

Alex sat alone in the interview room, perched on the edge of the table with her feet up on a chair. She needed space, time to think things through and pull herself together. She suddenly felt a wave of nausea rush over her and leant forward, burying her head in her hands and taking deep breaths. She was still sat like this when she heard the interview room door open. She didn't even have to look up to know who it was.

Gene closed the door behind him and cautiously walked over to Alex. She was clearly upset, but he couldn't figure out why. Yes, so he'd taken Jackie back to his last night instead of staying with her, but he though they were past all that. He thought Alex understood.

"What's wrong, Bolls? Tell me."

Gene's voice was gentle and Alex felt him take her hand. She pulled it away and looked up to see the hurt flash across his eyes.

"Answer me this, Gene. Why the bloody hell were you letting Jackie Queen be so affectionate with you just then? You won't even tell people we're together. It's like you want people to think you're with Jackie, not me!" Alex spat at him, feeling angry, hurt and betrayed.

"Oh, what does it matter what people think? We both know that I love you, not her."

Gene was trying to stay calm. He really didn't want this to result in a shouting match.

"It matters to me, Gene!" Alex roared.

There was silence as Gene stood there in utter shock at Alex's sudden outburst.

She took a deep breath and continued.

"It matters to me, okay? I need to know that there is absolutely nothing going on between you two. I need to know that I can trust you and that you'll be faithful to me."

Her voice cracked. She desperately needed Gene to comfort her, but it seemed that those last few sentences had been taken the wrong way.

"Oh for God's sakes, Bolls! Don't be so bloody dramatic! Of course there's nothing going on between me and Jackie! What does it matter if she had her hand on my arm? I'm starting to get sick of all this jealousy, Alex! It's pathetic! You should know by now that I love you and no one else!" he was beginning to get annoyed now.

"It does matter! And I'm not jealous of Jackie bloody Queen" Alex's voice contained a hint of venom, which completely tipped Gene over the edge.

"You're not making any bloody sense, Alex! Why the hell does it matter so much? Why won't you tell me?!"

Alex got to her feet and squared up to him.

"Because it's not just her that's carrying your baby now, Gene!!"

It wasn't until the words had actually left her mouth and she'd registered Gene's shocked expression that she realised what she'd just said.

"What?"

The anger had gone from both of them now.

"I said Jackie's not the only one carrying your child. I'm pregnant."

There was complete silence for several minutes while Gene contemplated what he'd just heard. The suddenly, his anger exploded.

"You jealous, lying bitch!"

"What?"

Alex was taken aback by Gene's reaction. Of all the situations she'd imagined, she hadn't imagined this one.

"You are un-bloody-believable! Are you really that jealous of Jackie that you'd make this up to try and get her out of the picture?! Oh come on, Bolly. That's low, even for you."

"I'm not lying Gene! I'm pregnant! I took the test last night! Please, you have to believe me!"

Alex reached forward to take his hand but he flung himself away from her.

"That's the problem, Alex! I don't believe you!"

Gene stormed out of the interview room, slamming the door violently behind him, leaving Alex alone. She sank to the floor behind the door and sobbed, her heart shattered into a million pieces.

**Author Comment**

**OH MY GOD WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? Please Please Review Guys because Reviews are like kisses & huggies and I love getting them**

**Thanks**

**Hana**


	9. Truths

Ashes to Ashes  
Torn Apart By Time  
By Hannah Curbishley

Chapter 9- Truths

It had been over a week now since Alex had told Gene she was pregnant and he had accused her of lying. Just over a week since Alex's world had fallen apart.

Alex was heartbroken, and also angry at Gene. After everything they'd been through together, he had treated her like that, accused her of lying. She was carrying his child, and he didn't believe her.

***

Gene was on his way to find Jackie. He had just entered the main corridor to CID when he heard the sound of her voice echoing from one of the interview rooms. He was about to go in and speak to her when he heard another man's voice. Peering through the crack in the door, he could make out a tall, coloured man, clearly not in the best of moods, squaring up to Jackie.

"What are you doing here, Dennis? If Gene sees you, the plan is ruined!"

"I've been waiting for ages, Jackie! How much long does it take? Tell him it's his baby, tell him you want him involved, take his money and disappear! I'm sick of waiting while you and my baby play happy families with some random bloke! I don't like it one bit!"

Gene's felt his heart sink and his stomach knot as he listened to the man's words. He wasn't the father after all. Alex had been right; she'd been using him for money.

Oh God. Alex. What have I done to her?

He suddenly felt wracked with guilt. Alex, the woman he loved, really was pregnant with his child and he'd accused her of lying! Why had he done that? Deep down, he knew she wouldn't lie about something like that. But as the days had gone by, he'd pushed her out of his mind and tried his best to avoid her, focusing on Jackie. Now that he'd realised the truth, he had some apologising to do.

The voices started up again.

"Keep your voice down! I'll get the money and we'll leave soon. I just need a bit more time."

Gene saw Jackie take the mans face in her hands.

"You've got until Friday, then we're going back to Manchester, money or no money"

Gene stormed off as the man leant in to kiss Jackie. He'd been utterly betrayed, and worse, he'd betrayed the woman he loved and the mother of his child. He strode into his office and closed all the blinds before pouring himself a drink, collapsing into his chair and burying his head in his hands.

***

Jackie entered CID 15 minutes later. Chris, Ray and Shaz were all sat at their desks, Alex was nowhere to be seen and Gene appeared to be locked away in his office.

"Where is the father of my child?" Jackie demanded, lighting up a cigarette.

"He's in there" Ray grunted, pointing at Gene's office without even bothering to look up.

She sauntered across CID and entered the enclosed office without even bothering to knock. She turned to close the door behind her.

"Leave it open!" Gene growled, his face sour.

"What's up with you?" Jackie smirked.

"Shut up Jackie! I want you out of my CID and on the next bus back up to Manchester, with the real father of that kid!"

Jackie's face dropped.

"Gene, I can explain…"

Gene cut her off.

"I don't want your explanations! I want you out of my station, out of my sight, out of my life!"

Without another word, Jackie slumped out of CID. A dozen pairs of shocked eyes followed her before immediately turning to their boss, who slammed his door, making the glass rattle dangerously.

***

Gene sat in his office, slumped over his desk. He'd been taken for a mug. He reached to pour himself another glass of whisky when something on his desk caught his eye. He picked up the fuzzy black photo and peered at it, trying to work out what it was. He turned it over and his eyes began to sting as he recognised the familiar handwriting.

"Believe me now?

A x"

He turned the photo back over and realised he was looking at a picture of his unborn child. He felt the tears prick the back of his eyes and blinked them back. He needed to find Alex.

He got up and opened his door.

"Where's Drake?!" he roared, making everyone jump.

Shaz piped up nervously.

"Er, she went to the bathroom a while ago Guv. Seemed a bit upset. Wouldn't say why…"

Gene didn't give her chance to finish before striding out of CID, towards the toilets.

***

Alex heard the toilet door crash open and didn't need to open the cubicle door to know who it was.

Gene slumped against the doorframe of the closed cubicle door. He could hear her in there sobbing. He knocked nervously.

"Go away, Gene" came the muffled reply.

"Come on, Bolls. I'm sorry. I know I've been an idiot, and you probably hate me right now, but I've finally realised what's important."

"My name is Alex, not 'Bolls'".

Gene sighed. She really was mad at him. Mind you, he didn't blame her; he'd been a complete bastard.

"Turns out you were right about Jackie, Alex. She was just using me for money. Caught her and the real father having a nice cosy little chat earlier."

Alex could hear the bitterness in his voice and decided she couldn't take much more of this. She realised they'd both been at fault.

Hearing her stand up and open the door, Gene stepped back and braced himself for the onslaught.

"I'm sorry Gene"

"Ey? What for? It's me who's been the complete bastard. You've got nothing to be sorry for."

"Well my timing wasn't exactly great was it? I can understand why you thought I was making it up. I was jealous of her, I'll admit that, but do you honestly think I would go that far?"

"Course not, Bolls. I was too wrapped up in being a Dad to see what was really going on. But now I've realised. You're the only one for me, Alex. I love you."

Gene stared at the floor, unsure as to how she would react.  
He felt her reach out to touch his cheek and immediately snapped his eyes back up to meet hers.

"Oh Gene, I've missed you" she flung herself into his arms and he sighed with relief, gently kissing the top of her head.

"Good to have you back. Bolly" he whispered affectionately.

Alex pulled back and looked into his eyes.

"You know I love you too right? And I am sorry about Jackie, really I am. But you're still going to be a Dad."

She smiled at him and rested her hand over her stomach. Gene rested his hand on top of hers, gently stroking her fingers.

"Yeah" he managed to whisper, before leaning in gently press his lips against Alex's.

"Come on, we best get back before they begin to wonder where we've got to"

"You know, we're not going to be able to keep our relationship a secret for much longer now. I'm going to start showing pretty soon, then they'll definitely know"

"I suppose you're right. Best to let the whole Jackie thing blow over first before we tell them about the baby though, ey?"

Alex nodded in agreement and took his proffered hand as he held the door open for her and they walked back to CID.

**Author Comment**

**Sorry It took me so long to update I've been busy**

**Hope you liked it please review**

**Thanks**

**Han  
**


	10. Running out of Time!

Ashes to Ashes

Torn Apart By Time

By Hannah Curbishley

**Author Comment**

**Sorry I've not updated in a while guys. I've been busy. Did anyone watch the final episode of Series 2. God it was sad. I might use some of the stuff that happened but not in this chapter. I'm going to stop talking now and let you enjoy Chapter 10 of Torn Apart By Time! Galex Forever & Always! Also this Chapter isn't the same as previous mainly because my Beta has disappered she normal does the checking and changing to make it sound more Ashes so please look past this.**

**Thanks and Review,**

**BabyH (dot) Louisex**

**Chapter 10- Running out of Time!**

Alex slowly opened her eyes. She smiled. She lay in Gene's arms it had been two weeks since the two had kissed and made up. She loved him so much. She wanted to get home to Molly but she also wanted to spend time with Gene. She could do both she kept thinking she could do both.

Alex glanced at the clock. It was six o'clock. She couldn't go back to sleep now. She wasn't tired anymore; she slowly got out of the bed trying not to wake Gene and went into the kitchen.

Alex had just poured herself a cup of tea. She took a sip.

"Hello Alex." Alex froze at the sound of Martin's Summers's voice. Gene didn't know anything about Alex being from future. She started to panic. What if Gene woke up while Martin was here?

"What are you doing here?" Alex said, trying to stay calm and strong.

"I was just passing; I thought I'd pay you a visit," Martin said with a small smile which scared Alex.

"I want you to go; I don't want you here when Gene wakes up," Alex said trying very hard to be strong.

"I'm going I just wanted you to know that Time is running out," Martin said

"What do you mean time is running out?" Alex said, confused.

"Time is running out for you Alex. You have to make a choice between Molly and Gene? You can't have both, Alex. Think about it. You haven't long to choose," Martin said before disappearing out of the flat, leaving Alex. Alex stood there taking in what Martin had just said she felt confused. Alex felt her morning sickness wash over her; she ran to the bathroom and threw up. Alex laid her flushed face on the toilet seat. How could he ask her to choose between the two people she loved? Which should she choose? Alex felt so confused.

Alex lay on the couch feeling lost. She felt like Martin Summers was trying to bring her life crashing down. She had to stop him. She didn't know how or why but she had to stop him. Alex felt Gene's soft lips on top of her head.

"Morning Bolls, did you sleep well?" Gene asked.

"Yeah I did, and you?" Alex asked.

"I sure did Bolls. Come on get dressed. We have work," Gene said, pulling Alex off the couch.

*****

Gene and Alex pulled into the car park outside CID.

"Right, so who's going in first, you or me?" Alex said. The rest of their team still had no idea that Gene and Alex were together and expecting a baby.

"We walk in together," Gene said.

"Wait, what?" Alex asked, shocked.

"We walk in together. It's time that the lot knew about us," Gene sai,d getting out of the car. Alex followed.

"Are you sure? I mean, it's only been two weeks since the 'Jackie' situation," Alex worried.

"Forget about Jackie, Bolls. It's just you, me and our baby and if that lot doesn't like it, well tuff," Gene said before taking Alex's hand and the two walked into CID together.

Ray, Chris, Shaz and Viv looked towards the double doors as they opened and were shocked to see Gene and Alex holding hands. Alex sat at her desk and Gene stood at Alex's side. The others were still staring, shocked.

"Oi, what's up with you lot?" Gene asked

"I think the question here, Guv, is what's going on with you and Drake?" Ray was the only one who had the courage to say it.

"Well Raymond, not that it's any of your business, but Alex and I are together now. Do any of you have a problem with that?" Gene asked.

"No Guv," Ray, Shaz, Chris and Viv said together.

"Good," Gene said. Alex and Gene started talking; the others just stood together staring at them.

"Right, pay up you lot," Ray finally said. Chris, Shaz and Viv handed Ray fifty quid each. Ray sat at his desk, counting his money. Gene appeared at his side.

"Have you won the flaming lottery?" Gene asked, curious.

"Nope Guv, won a bet," Ray said, smiling at his money.

"What bet and why wasn't I included in it?" Gene asked, feeling a little angry.

"Well Guv, the bet was about you and Drake. I said that you were slipping her one and those three said you weren't so I win 150 quid," Ray said counting his money. Alex and Gene both looked at Ray; Gene took the money out of Ray's hand and put it in his own pocket. Ray looked at Gene, shocked and annoyed.

"Come on Guv, that's mine," Ray complained.

"That will teach you for betting on our personal lives and the money can go towards you lot buying a present for the baby," Gene said before walking into office and slamming the door behind him, leaving Alex with four pairs of curious eyes staring at her.

"WHAT BABY? WHAT'S THE GUV ON ABOUT?" Ray shouted, feeling angry. He didn't like being kept in the dark.

"Ray, calm down. Give her some space. Ma'am will you please tell us what's going on?" Shaz asked.

"Well the Guv and I have been seeing each other for about three months now and I'm pregnant with our baby. I'm sorry we didn't tell you. It's just, it was early days for us and with what happened with Jackie, everything just been a total mess," Alex said with a small smile.

"Congratulations Ma'am," Shaz said hugging Alex.

"Thanks Shaz," Alex said smiling. Ray, Chris and Viv said nothing.

*********

The Team sat in the back of the van. They were waiting for the drug deal Gene had been told about to start. Alex drifted in and out of sleep. She was so tired.

"Mummy, Mummy?" Alex heard Molly's voice as she slept.

"Mummy, the doctor got the bullet out. You're going to be okay. You're going to wake up. He says if you get plenty of rest and if their no complications you'll be fine. Mummy? Mummy?" Molly's voice disappeared and was replaced by Chris's.

"Ma'am? Do you want a biscuit, ma'am?" Chris said offering Alex's the tin.

"No thanks, Chris. I just dozed off," Alex said wiping the sleep out of her eyes.

"Right, let's go three bears remember," Gene said. The team got out the van. Alex went to get out with them but Gene stopped her.

"Not you, Bolls. You stay here," Gene said.

"Gene, I'm fine. I just dozed off. That's all. I'm awake now," Alex said.

"Bolls there are three reasons I'm not letting you come: 1) I love you so I'm not letting you get hurt 2) You're pregnant and 3) I'm not carrying a dead weight. Just please stay here?" Gene said pleading with Alex.

"Okay I'll stay, but be careful please?" Alex said taking Gene's hand.

"I'll be fine," Gene said before kissing Alex. Alex watched as Gene walked to join the others. Time was running out for them. Time was running out and Alex had a difficult choice to make!


	11. Trust Me

_**Ashes to Ashes**_

_**Torn Apart By Time**_

_**By The One and Only Hanabella**_

_**Chapter 11- Trust**_

"How does a simple bloody drug drop turn into a flaming murder case?" Gene had been shouting that same question from the moment the team had re-entered CID. It was a question for which none of them had an answer and DCI Gene Hunt, the Gene Genie, the Manc Lion, did not like having an answer when it came to murder.

Gene sat alone behind his desk with a drink. Everyone else had buggered off to Liguis for Skip's birthday. Gene looked up as his office door opened and Alex stepped inside. Gene swore his heart skipped a beat. She was a wearing a gold dress. He'd never seen her looking this tarty. Gene could see that the dress she was wearing showed off her little baby bump which made him smile.

"Come on Gene Genie. We've got a party to go to. We'll deal with the case in the morning," Alex said smiling at him. She offered him her hand. Gene finished his drink, grabbed his coat throwing it on, and he took Alex's hand in his.

"You look so damn tarty tonight, Bolly Knickers. I'll be taking care of you in private after the party," Gene said with a smile, which said, "Just you wait till I get my hands on you."

"Why thank you Mr. Hunt. I dress to impress you," Alex laughed. The two walked out of CID together hand in hand, unaware that they were being watched by Martian Summers.

Once they arrived at Liguis, Gene left Alex to join the boys in a good old fashion piss up. Alex sat at a table with Shaz while the boys enjoyed getting pissed. Shaz hadn't been herself lately. Very quiet and closed. She got angry with Chris, something that Alex had noticed.

"Shaz? Are you ok?" Alex asked concerned. Shaz turned to look at her.

"I'm so scared ma'am. I don't know what to do. How do I tell him?" Shaz said sobbing. Alex took her hand.

"Hey calm down. Don't cry. What's wrong? You can trust me, Shaz. You know you can," Alex reassured her with a small smile. The D.I and the WPC had become close friends in Alex's time in the eighties.

"I'm pregnant," Shaz said before letting out a little sob.

"Shaz, that's great news! Chris will make up. He'll make a great daddy," Alex said smiling.

"Do you think so? I haven't told him yet. I'm scared of what he'll say," Shaz questioned. Alex smiled at her.

"I felt the same way about telling Gene about our baby. Tell him, Shaz. Tell him tonight before he gets too drunk. We should celebrate our babies as well as Viv's birthday," Alex said with a smile as the boys walked over to join them. Chris noticed that Shaz had a tear stained face, which worried him.

"Shazzer you alright?" Chris asked. Alex gave her a reassuring smile before Shaz stood up and took Chris's hand in hers. Gene sat next to Alex and Ray and Viv stood watching from the bar.

"What's going on?" Gene whispered to Alex.

"Wait and see," Alex whispered back, taking his hand.

"Chris baby, I need to tell you something," Shaz said with a small smile. Chris looked as white as a sheep.

"What is it? You haven't changed your mind about marryin' me ave' you?" Chris asked horrified. Shaz just giggled.

"No silly. Of course I want to marry you. I love you. Chris baby, I'm pregnant. You're gonna be a daddy," Shaz said with a smile and Chris's face lit up.

"Really? I'm gonna be a daddy?" Chris asked in disbelief looking at Shaz's stomach in wonder. Shaz smiled and placed his hand on her stomach. Chris took her face in his hands and snogged her.

"I love you Shazzer," Chris said smiling.

"I love you too baby," Shaz said kissing him.

"Right, this calls for a bottle of champagne. Let's celebrate Baby Hunt and Baby Skelton. Luigi, bottle of your cheapest champagne! Christopher and my good self are gonna be daddies," Gene said, kissing Alex who was grinning like the Cheshire Cat. Ray sighed and walked over to Chris and Shaz.

"Congrats," Ray said before going to sit back at CID's table. Viv joined him. The boys got drunk on the champagne on top of their beers. Whereas Alex and Shaz enjoyed being sober.

"So how far along are you then?" Alex asked Shaz above the noise of Chris and Gene's drunken singing Paul Anka's 'You're Having my Baby'

"Three months, what about you ma'am?" Shaz asked back.

"Three months as well," Alex said with a smile, placing her hand on her tiny baby bump.

"D.I Bolly Knickers, you're nicked for being the most amazing and drop dead gorgeous woman I have ever had the pleasure of knowing. You are charged with being the woman I love with all me heart," Gene said as he walked across the room towards Alex and Shaz. Alex could see he was drunk. She started laughing but quickly stoped as the room went silent as the Gene Genie got down on one knee and pulled out a velvet box with a diamond ring inside.

"Alex. Bolly. I love you so damn much. Marry me?" Gene asked and Alex just sat there speechless looking at the ring in the box and then back at Gene. And she had only one word for him.

"Yes," Alex whispered with a smile on her face. Gene smiled back. He leaned forward to kiss her, slipping the ring on her finger.

"Ask me again tomorrow. You won't remember tonight," Alex whispered in his ear. Gene nodded drunkenly and laid his head gently on Alex's baby bump. She kissed the top of his head. Gene must have lain there for a few moments before he realised that he still had to deal with Alex.

"Time for me to deal with you Mrs. Hunt," Gene slurred. He stood up, nearly falling over, as he tried to put on his coat. Alex laughed.

"Soon to be Mrs. Hunt. I'm Drake till I say I do Mr. Hunt," Alex said with a smile, slipping on her jacket.

"Shut up woman and move that skinny privately educated backside of yours up them stairs before I carry you," Gene insisted before he walked towards the door and out, not bothered to say good night.

"Night everyone we'll see you tomorrow," Alex said with a smile.

"Night Ma'am," came the reply.

"BOLLY!" Gene shouted her name from the top of the stairs to Liguis. Alex laughed and walked up the stairs to find Gene standing their swaying slightly.

"Temper. Temper. I'm here. I had to say good night to the team," Alex said, Gene took her hand and led her upstairs to her flat.

"Sod that lot. It's you I want, Bolly," Gene said pushing the flat door open. Alex walked inside and pulled on Gene's tie, pulling him inside her flat.

"Umm you want me do you, Mr. Hunt?" Alex asked teasing him leaning up against the wall. Gene kicked the door shut and kissed her passionately. He pulled at her dress exposing one of her breast. Alex moaned as Gene sucked on her neck leaving his mark.

"Bolly, I need you," Gene whispered into her ear. Alex could hear the pain in his voice.

"Where Genie? Where do you need me baby?" Alex teased him knowing what he was talking about. Gene kissed her again.

"The Gene Genie needs his Bolly Knickers," Gene said kissing her. Alex giggled but caught Martian Summers watching them. The lights went down. Alex could feel Gene on her body but she couldn't see him. She could see Martian standing holding Molly's hand in his. Molly looked lost.

"Choose Alex. You can't have both," Martian Summers said with a sly smile before he and Molly disappeared out of sight and the lights went back up and Alex was back against the wall with Gene.

"Bolls? You alright?" Gene asked her. She looked a bit shaken up. Alex looked at him tears in her eyes.

"I need to know I can trust you Gene. I'm scared. I need trust," Alex said with a small sob he cuddled her.

"Shush. Of course, you can trust me. I love you. Let me show you how much," Gene said taking her hand and leading her towards the bedroom. Alex loved the way he showed her how much he loved her. No one would ever compare to the Gene Genie in the laid her on the bed. He clumsily tried to take her dress off. Being drunk made it impossible. Alex giggled and took his hand.

"Shall I do the undressing and you can do the rest?" Alex asked with a smile. Gene nodded.

"This dress of yours is givin' me the right horn Bolls," Gene complained making Alex laugh.

"Wait Genie. It's worth the wait," Alex said with a cheeky smile. Gene grunted in frustration. Alex slipped off her dress and unhooked her bra making Gene's cock get even harder. Alex noticed the erection in his trousers and giggled.

"Aww have I made the Genie hard?" Alex asked with a giggled. Gene looked at her with a painful glazed look in his eyes. Alex smiled and pushed his leather jacket off his shoulders onto the floor. She claimed his lips he wrapped his arms around her bare waist. As he sucked on her neck again, Alex started to unbutton the buttons of his shirt. Pushing his shirt off his body onto the floor, she ran her hands over his bare chest, placing soft kisses on his bare flesh. He took her left breast into his mouth and gently sucked making her moan."G-Genie," Alex chocked out his name between her passionate moans. He took her breast out of his mouth and claimed her mouth as Alex moved her hands down to his lower body. Unbuckling his belt and slipping his trousers and his boxers off. Now unclothed Gene took control again. Lying her gently on the bed.

"The Genie needs his Bolly," Gene whispered into her ear. His hard cock brushed her wet clit. Teasing her.

"You ready for the Genie, Bolls?" Gene asked.

"I'm always ready for my, Genie." Alex whispered gently nibbling on his ear. Gene kissed her before he pushed his hard cock into her wet hole making her moan at the insertion. Gene kept his hands on the bed. Alex wrapped her arms around his neck as Gene moved faster and faster, slamming in and out of the woman he loved making her moan. Alex lay asleep in Gene's arms after their lovemaking. She loved him. How could Summers make her choose between her Gene and her Molly?

The next morning Gene's head felt like someone was hitting it with a hammer repeatedly, and he had no idea what had happened after Shaz told Chris she was pregnant. Gene sat up in the bed. Alex was already up.

"What happened last night? My bloody head is killing me," Gene complained, Alex smirked, hiding her engagement ring. She was gonna make him suffer. Gene didn't like being in the dark and Alex was gonna have some fun with this one.

"You're a smart boy Mister Hunt. I'm sure you'll figure it out," Alex said walking out of the bedroom. This was gonna be an amazing day! Well, so Alex thought.


End file.
